


Warm Nights

by magician_arcana



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Persona Secret Santa 2020, Romance, Self-Doubt, adam sandler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician_arcana/pseuds/magician_arcana
Summary: “Ah, don’t worry about it! Maybe we can make some hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch when I get there? Y’know… to warm me up?” Even though Yu could not see his boyfriend through the other side, he can picture him winking and failing miserably as a follow up to his statement.Yu’s face lightened anyways with Yosuke’s suggestions. “Sounds like a plan,” he said softly.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -On a cold December night, Yu and Yosuke seek out warmth in another by having a movie night while drinking hot chocolate.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceoofsouyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofsouyo/gifts).



> Heyo! This is my gift for my Secret Santa aa (@/souyosuke on Instagram)!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and I really hope you have a happy holidays. <3
> 
> I’d also like to give a special thanks to my beta reader/close friend sunset_yesterday! Thank you so much for helping me!

December was a tough time for the whole Investigation Team; especially for their presumably fearless leader, Yu Narukami, who was going through a lot regarding Nanako and his uncle under critical condition at Inaba Hospital. Before the horrors of this fateful month, Yu would walk into his home and would hear a bright jingle in Nanako’s favorite anime, Detective Love Line, emerging from the TV. Before coming to Inaba, Yu could only laugh about how absurd the world surrounding the main character was. But now, his life was full of bizarre and mysterious things — things similar to events seen in fiction. The eerie silence crept through the Dojima household instead of the bright anime that brought Nanako so much joy.

As Yu walked further into his residence, he stopped to look at the photo hanging on the wall. It was the time that he, Nanako, and Dojima went to the fireworks festival over the summer. Yu missed the days where they would all spend quality time together as a family like that one relaxing summer night. Yu sighed and continued forth towards the fridge putting away his heavy bag of groceries that he bought from the Junes market just earlier today. He had been spending a lot of time at Junes lately giving his beloved partner, Yosuke Hanamura, more company than usual. Yosuke wanted to stay by his boyfriend’s side during these hard times by offering surprise sleepovers, gifts, and late night walks into town. Yu greatly appreciated the company and surprises due to the unusual emptiness of the Dojima household. It was a win-win for the both of them since Yosuke was also stressed with the case and his daily life, so extra company from his boyfriend would be a nice stress reliever. 

Just as the silver-haired boy was done putting away the groceries, he sluggishly sat down on the couch in the living room and checked his phone. He noticed he received a text from Yosuke. Receiving texts from him made his heart pound like how it would in the earlier days of their relationship. Yu remembered how he was always so frantic to pick up the phone hoping it would be his partner. The same intense feeling stayed. 

> “Hey partner, did you get home okay? I’ve been worried about you. Let me know if you need anything. Love you.”

Yu smiled as soon as he read the message, the simple words reminded him of how lucky he was to have the other boy in his life.

> “Yeah, I did. Thank you for checking up on me Yosuke, I really appreciate it. I love you too." 

He quickly responded, his fingers flying across the keys as he typed.

Yu felt warm inside when responding to the message. He really was deeply in love with Yosuke. Everything about the fawn-haired boy made Yu’s heart swell with pure love and comfort. 

After waiting a few minutes for a response, Yu’s eyelids were getting heavy and it was pretty cold in the house due to the winter draft coming in. So Yu flipped his phone shut and decided to head to his room and call it a night. But as soon as he clicked his phone lid shut, the phone started to ring. Yu sleepily checked to see who it was and instantly felt giddy when he saw a familiar icon appear. It was Yosuke. 

“Hey partner! I’m sorry I couldn’t respond to your text sooner,” Yosuke said guiltily, “I had to help my dad stock the shelves at Junes after closing again.”

“Don’t worry about it Yosuke.” Yu responded to the other boy’s complaint with a heartfelt tone, “I know you also have your own stuff to deal with.”

“Damn man! There you go again worrying about others during your rough times,” Yosuke teased, though the worry in his voice was prominent, “Please don’t strain yourself, okay?” 

Yu greatly appreciated when Yosuke said stuff like this. It makes him feel like he is just Yu Narukami and not the invincible and perfect Yasogami Wolf that their school perceived him to be. The Investigation Team and more specifically, Yosuke, saw his true self. 

“Okay…” Yu said sheepishly. “Thanks Yosuke.” He appreciated the sentiment. 

“Hey, no problem! I’m always here for you like you’re always there for me!”

Yu smiled and chuckled softly at his statement. He recalled the time where Yosuke confessed his feelings to him at the hill overlooking Inaba that summer. Yosuke confessed during a time where he came to terms with his own vulnerabilities, and decided to accept his truest self. He needed somebody special in his life to see his worth and to see he is not a ‘pain in the ass’ or ‘total disappointment’, like most people in Inaba seemed to view him. Never in a million years did Yosuke think that special somebody would be the new transfer student that every girl wished of dating or every guy wished of being. Especially after all of the questionable and negative thoughts that spilled from his mouth about people’s sexual orientations. Yosuke had really changed since then, and he deeply regrets everything that was previously said. Though, that change in Yosuke will never be forgotten. Sometimes, Yu still feels the warm summer air hitting their skin as their mouths touched for the first time. Yu was extremely stunned, having thought that his feelings for the other boy would never be returned. But the feeling of Yosuke's arms wrapped around him made his skin tingle. It was pure bliss. 

While Yu was still lingering on that thought, Yosuke changed the subject. “So, I was thinking...” Yosuke paused, his voice uncertain, “Do you want me to come over tonight? I know we just hung out at Junes and you must be tired from today… But I’d really like it if we did.” Yosuke had a tendency of doubting that Yu didn't want to spend more time with him. That ideology came from people at school and Junes always shooing him away thinking he’s annoying. But Yosuke is Yu’s partner; the magician to his fool. They are equals, and nothing could separate their strong bond. 

Though it was true that Yu was feeling tired, he still wanted to spend more time with Yosuke. You can never spend too much time with your boyfriend. 

“Yeah, sure.” Yu said softly. “You’re more than welcome to come over, Yosuke. You’re also more than welcome to spend the night too.” 

“Awh sweet!” Yosuke yelled in excitement, the abrupt change in volume almost causing Yu to pull the phone away from his ear. “Thanks, partner! I’ll bring  Jack & Jill starring Adam Sandler! It’s an American film.” 

_ Jack and Jill? The American film? _ Yu thought to himself. 

“Didn’t that movie suck?” The Leader of the Investigation Team asked blankly, voicing his confusion. 

Yosuke started laughing. Hearing Yosuke laugh made Yu laugh along with his excited boyfriend. 

“Hey!! I thought it was a good movie!” Yosuke cried out. Yu chuckled again at this statement because liking something that odd was so incredibly Yosuke. He wouldn't trade that for the world, even if he had to sit through a bunch of crappy American movies as punishment. “Well Yu, I’ll be there shortly. It’ll take me at least a half hour to walk to you-“ 

“Hey, isn’t it cold outside?” Yu quickly cut in, worry lacing his voice, “Be sure to dress warm okay? We don’t want a Yos-icle on our hands when you get here.” Though Yu seemed to be joking, he was dead serious. He didn’t want Yosuke walking in the December cold, especially at night. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it! Maybe we can make some hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch when I get there? Y’know… to warm me up?” Even though Yu could not see his boyfriend through the other side, he can picture him winking and failing miserably as a follow up to his statement. 

Yu’s face lightened anyways with Yosuke’s suggestions. “Sounds like a plan,” he said softly. 

The thought of embracing Yosuke on the couch while drinking hot chocolate and watching…  Jack & Jill … made Yu’s heart race. Well, maybe not the  Jack & Jill part, but definitely the cuddling and hot cocoa part. 

“Alright partner, I’ll see you soon. Love you.” Yosuke said affectionately, and Yu could hear the smile in his words.

“I’ll see you soon Yosuke. I’ll set up everything in the meantime. I love you too.” Yu said in the same fond tone that Yosuke had.

“See ya! Don't miss me too much.” Yosuke said sarcastically. Even though Yu could not see his boyfriend, he could picture him winking at this statement. Yosuke had such a charm to him, but for whatever reason, Yosuke was unable to see it. Luckily though, they have both given each other the confidence to see all of the positives that they each bring into each other’s lives. 

“I’ll try not to.” Yu continued, humor in his tone. The phone was then cut off on the other line and the besotted boy could hear the beeping that indicated that the call had ended. 

Yu smiled at his phone, thinking about Yosuke and how caring he is. Yosuke was always the type of guy to go above and beyond for his friends to make them happy. With Chie to her steaks and Teddie to his Topsicals, Yosuke always delivers. In a relationship though, it’s extraordinarily special. Yosuke treated Yu like a king, always surprising him with free meals from Junes and extra kisses to go along with it. Yu of course, would return the favors by making Yosuke his favorite homemade bentos and chocolates along with buying other little trinkets that his joyful partner likes. Of course that came with the absurd amount of attention Yu loves giving to Yosuke. He always gets flustered with the amount of public display of affection Yu always tortures him with. It always resulted in the easily rattled boy jokingly pushing his partner away in a loving manner. 

After a few stretches and one big yawn, Yu finally got up from the couch and sluggishly walked to the kitchen. He decided he was going to get the hot chocolate ready for him and Yosuke since his partner would be freezing by the time he gets to Yu’s home. Yu turned the handle to the sink. Water ran from the faucet as he poured it into a stark white kettle. He then got the Junes branded cocoa powder from the cabinet, and gently put it on the counter while putting the kettle on the stove to boil. Yu wanted to make this hot chocolate the exact way Yosuke loves his drinks: sweet but yet strong in its flavor. His boyfriend tended to love cinnamon and citrusy flavors in his beverages. So anything Yosuke loved, Yu delivered. 

Yu then recalled a time where Yosuke claimed he wanted ‘fancy hot chocolate’, in Yosuke’s words exactly. It was when they were both on a date last month in Okina and they both passed by Cafe Chagall. Yosuke gasped childishly when he saw a woman drinking hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, creamy chocolate rolls, marshmallows, and cinnamon. Sadly though, they could not grab a cup because they would miss their train... and with all of the craziness going on with the case, they hadn’t had a chance to go back to get Yosuke’s well deserved cup. That inspired the leader to make Yosuke’s cup of hot chocolate exactly how he saw it on that one evening; and even better, it would be spiced up with a little special Yosuke-ified touch. 

After a few minutes of preparing, the kettle started steaming and he took it off the stove while shutting off the fire. As the silver-haired boy was going to grab two mugs, he heard the doorbell ring. The boy smiled and walked towards the door, gently opening it. Gray eyes met brown ones, and he immediately saw his partner’s eyes light up the moment he opened the door. Yosuke really did have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

After taking a moment to bask in the presence of the other, Yosuke broke the silence: “Hey partner, it's freezing!! You mind if I come in?” 

“Not at all.” Yu said softly, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Yu held the door open for Yosuke as he stepped into the house. The fawn-haired boy then swiftly put his arms around Yu’s waist and kissed him gently on the lips. Yu couldn’t contain himself so he leaned into the kiss, making a soft noise of approval along with putting his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders forming a hug. Even though Yosuke felt cold to the touch, Yu could still feel the warmth radiating off of his face and mouth. They spent a few moments with their mouths and tongues intertwining. 

“I love kissing you.” Yu accidentally blurted out as they separated, cheeks dying crimson as Yosuke started chuckling in response. 

“I love kissing you too.” The shivering boy said through laughs. 

Yosuke then began to remove his winter boots. He was wearing cute fuzzy cream socks; perfect for the cold weather. As Yosuke was taking off his white fluffy coat, Yu held Yosuke’s messenger bag containing his belongings. 

“The hot chocolate is almost done. I have to get the mugs from the cabinet.” Yu said while handing back the bag. 

Yosuke smiled and exclaimed, “Ooh I can’t wait. I’m so cold, dude.” while putting the bag over his shoulder. 

Yu just smiled in response and made his way towards the fridge getting the milk. Yosuke followed suit and scanned around the kitchen seeing Yu’s work space. 

“Hey…” Yu interrupted. “I’m making you a surprise, it'll be done in a second.” Yosuke jokingly rolled his eyes in response and went towards the living room waiting for the beverage. He laid down on the couch and took out his red PSP from his bag. Yosuke loved playing games with Yu, so he brought it every time they spent their nights together. 

After a few more minutes of gathering the mugs, rolling the chocolate, and mixing the concoctions, Yu was almost done. The final step was to add the whipped cream topped with cinnamon, marshmallows, and the chocolate. Yosuke looked up from his game and glanced over in awe. Yu made eye contact with him. 

“Hey! No peeking!” Yu teased, grinning at Yosuke’s forming pout. Yosuke’s patience was running low so he decided to put down his game, and made his way over to the kitchen where Yu was chuckling at his annoyed partner.

“Hey, No fair.” Yosuke was still pouting. He then went behind Yu to look over his shoulder. The boy’s eyes lit up when he saw the same type of hot chocolate that one woman was drinking at Okina last month. Yu turned his head and smiled at his giddy boyfriend. 

“No way. This is the surprise you had in mind? You are seriously the best. You know exactly what I want all the time. You sure you’re not a mind reader?” Yosuke joked with a smile that was very warm and wide. It reminded Yu of the same warmth he felt on that fateful summer afternoon. Looking at Yosuke and seeing him happy made Yu feel the positive emotions that have been missing for a while now. Seeing a bright smile come from the most caring and understanding person on this planet gave Yu the confidence to keep fighting for everybody in Inaba. 

Yu responded to Yosuke by just kissing him tenderly on the forehead; touching his silky fawn hair in the process. This made Yosuke giggle. 

“Hey, Stop that! It tickles!”, the boy blushed and responded through laughs. “But seriously, thank you for everything Yu, it really means a lot to me how you’d go through all of this trouble just to make this cup of hot chocolate for me.” Yosuke was very sincere. 

“Hey, it’s not a problem Yosuke. I really love seeing you happy like this. It gives me the happiness and the motivation to keep fighting.” Yu said while grinning. 

Yosuke just smiled a toothy grin and picked up the hot cocoa. He then took a sip of the homemade beverage. 

“You like it?” Yu looked like he was waiting for a rating on a cooking show. 

“Like it? I love it! You really are the best.” The boy leaned in for a kiss and once again. Like a magician casting a spell, the taller boy felt the need to lean in and kiss Yosuke’s tantalizing lips. The fearless leader really was a fool in love. Yosuke tasted like the chocolate and citrus that was mixed into the drink. As Yu pulled away from his partner’s chocolatey mouth, he took Yosuke’s hand leading him to the living room couch. Yu sat first and guided Yosuke onto his lap. Yosuke happily sat down on it like it was a comfy chair; he leaned into his boyfriend’s warmth. Yu got comfortable placing his chin in the crook of Yosuke’s neck, kissing it in the process, while wrapping his arms around his waist. Yu really couldn’t ask for more. Having Yosuke in his arms was the comfort he needed to take on anything. Yosuke was his strength and confidence missing at that current point in time. Then of course, Yosuke broke the silence while pulling a blanket onto the both of them, trying not to spill his hot chocolate in the process. 

“So you ready to watch  Jack & Jill (2011) ?” 

Yu groaned while his boyfriend was laughing at him. Even through his groans, and as Yosuke playfully shook his shoulders, Yu couldn't stifle his smile. The house, once so cold and empty, was now full of color and warmth. 

Looking at the fawn-haired boy beside him who was excitedly putting the cd into the cd player -- the same boy who still had a chocolate mustache adorning his face, Yu realized that it was Yosuke who turned his previously cold nights into warm ones.

And he finds that he wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
